La Guerra Secreta de Hermione
by Gaheller Saberhagen
Summary: Hermione había viajado al pasado con una misión y aunque el viaje no había salido como lo había esperado, haría todo lo que estaba en su mano para ayudar a los suyos y no permitiría que la guerra de Voldemort llegara a ser todo lo devastadora que fue, aunque le tome sesenta y seis años; catorce horas; ventisiete minutos y cuatro segundos de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

_Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2016-2017" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _Para **Laura Margon friki**_

 _ **¡Felices reyes y que el 2017 los trate con hamor! :D**_

* * *

 _Hermione había viajado al pasado con una misión y aunque el viaje no había salido como lo había esperado, haría todo lo que estaba en su mano para ayudar a los suyos y no permitiría que la guerra de Voldemort llegara a ser todo lo devastadora que fue, aunque le tome sesenta y seis años; catorce horas; ventisiete minutos y cuatro segundos de su vida._

 **...**

 **La Guerra de Hermione**

 **...**

─¡Corre, Lily y llevate a Harry!

Había gritado James y ella no lo había pensado dos veces. En lo que pareció una eternidad consiguió llegar al segundo piso aferrando a Harry contra su pecho. Una pequeña voz le decía que aquello era irracional, que no podría salvarse de Voldemort con tan solo correr. Harry comenzó a llorar y la voz fue acallada por completo. Él era lo único que importaba y haría lo que fuera por mantenerlo a salvo.

Buscaba desesperadamente algo con lo que poder defenderse. Estaba muy nerviosa para desaparecerse por lo que intentarlo estaba fuera de discusión, solo conseguiría causar una desparticion.

Con lagrimas en los ojos empezó a buscar en los cajones mientras Harry lloraba. Las manos le temblaban y con cada cajón que abría la desesperación se apoderaba más de ella. Estaban en la habitación de Harry, no había forma de que allí encontrara nada con lo que pudiera defenderse. Tal vez si se entregaba Voldemort le perdonase la vida al niño. Era solo un niño.

Se asomó por la ventana ¿habrían mortífagos afuera? en dirección al bosquecillo estaba oscuro. Si conseguía saltar del tercer piso tal vez pudiera correr y escabullirse allí, no podría transformarse como James y podría encontrarse con algún mortífago, pero valía la pena correr el riesgo. Podía intentarlo.

Abrió la ventana y una ráfaga de viento helado la obligó a retroceder un paso. Se asomó de nuevo, no dejándose intimidar por el clima, pensando que podría funcionar. Todavía recordaba cuando saltaba del columpio en su casa antes de saber que era una bruja, en ese entonces conseguía suavizar la caída con su magia; si se concentraba había la posibilidad de conseguirlo pese a no tener varita.

─¡James no! ─Escuchó que gritaba una mujer seguido de una sucesión de golpes. Más gritos y una maldición asesina que no terminó de ser lanzada ¿Había alguien más en su casa enfrentándose al Q _uien-usted-sabe_?

¿Y James?

Decidió no pensar en él o se derrumbaría allí mismo y sería incapaz de escapar. Salir de ahí era lo importante y en lo que a ella respectaba, James seguía vivo. Así que tomó a Harry en brazos, abrió la ventana, aferró a Harry con todas sus fuerzas y saltó por la ventana.

 **...**


	2. Chapter 2

**...**

─¡Corre, Lily y llevate a Harry!

El Señor tenebroso alzó su varita dispuesto a blandir la sentencia que condenaría a James Potter, mientras éste solo era capaz de pensar en su esposa e hijo. Iba a morir, eso era seguro, pero si con su sacrificio conseguía comprar un poco mas de vida para su familia, habría valido la pena.

Entonces una lechuza moteada entró en por la ventana con un vuelo torpe e irregular, al final consiguió posarse con relativa calma en la mesita que separaba a Potter del Lord Oscuro. Voldemort, por su parte, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad ante un animal que reconocía muy bien. Le había entregado miles de mensajes y había llevado algunas de sus misivas a aliados y enemigos, incluso cuando tenía un ala defectuosa que le daba problemas al volar.

Potter también observó con curiosidad al ave, no podía haber sido más oportuna y si hubiera sido el James arrojado de sus años de Hogwarts, tal vez se hubiera abalanzado contra Voldemort aprovechando la distracción; el James de ahora sabía que eso sería inútil, así que se quedó quieto, sin mover un músculo, agradeciendo en silencio a ese pequeño animal que le estaba comprando valiosos segundos de vida.

Voldemort apuntó su varita al animal para extraer el mensaje, no estaba preocupado por Potter porque sabía que no se atrevería a atacarlo y de hacerlo, lo mas seguro es que lo consiguiera matar al instante, podría acabar con él mientras lee lo que sea que le enviaron en semejante momento, pero quería disfrutar del final de los Potter, asegurarse con la plenitud de sus sentidos que la supuesta amenaza que se había profetizado, moría junto con toda su maldita familia.

Entrecerró los ojos y las aletas de su nariz se dilataron, al instante la nota se hizo cenizas.

¿Qué clase de broma era esa? ¿Una trampa? pues si ese era el caso no les iba a dar el tiempo. Lo mejor sería matar a los Potter antes que cualquier cosa.

Pero el Señor Tenebroso ya no estaba solo con Potter, ahora, frente a un atónito James Potter, se erguia la figura de una mujer bastante mayor con su pelo rizado salpicado de canas recogido en un moño tenía una mirada decidida pese a estar sola contra el mago oscuro mas poderoso de su tiempo. Las arrugas marcaban sus ojos pero nadie la catalogaría como una mujer débil.

Hacía ya décadas que la había visto por última vez, podía reconocerla, pese a que en ese entonces todavía se hacía llamar Tom Riddle.

─Tu ─seseó─ deberás estar muerta, Granger.

─Al igual que tu, pero henos aquí ─respondió ella con calma.

Voldemort echo un vistazo a su mano izquierda y lo entendió.

─¿Entonces te arrancaste un dedo para fingir tu muerte? una movida bastante interesante.

─Oh, la idea me la dio uno de tus amigos.

Voldemort sonrió.

─¿Has venido para unirte a mi?

─He venido para detenerte

La sonrisa de Voldemort se hizo mas amplia.

─Ya temía esa respuesta.

Los saludos habían terminado y ahora ambos alzaban sus varitas ante un James atónito que no terminaba de comprender lo que sucedía, salvo que la mujer era un animago como él y que estaba de su lado; también notó que esta vez Voldemort si que estaba distraído. Aprovechando esta distracción decidió atacar y en un par de segundos, un ciervo enorme se abalanzaba contra el Señor Tenebroso.

─¡James, no! ─Gritó la mujer

─¡Avada kedavra! ─Ataco Voldemort.

Una fuerza invisible lazo al ciervo contra una de las paredes evitando que la maldición le diera de lleno. Astillas de madera y trozos de vidrio volaron por todas partes cuando el animal golpeó un mueble. Inconsciente cayó al suelo.

─¿Animago también? ─Dijo Voldemort dirigiéndole una mirada altiva al ciervo tirado en el suelo─ Todos ustedes están llenos de sorpresas. No me gustan las sorpresas.

─Antes de ir a por los Potter tienes que enfrentarte a mi y te advierto que no será como la ultima vez.

─Es verdad, _esta vez_ me aseguraré que en verdad mueras.

─Siento que tenga que terminar así. Siento que te hubieras transformado en esto. Y siento no haber podido ayudarte, Tom.

La mención de su antiguo nombre muggle enfureció a Voldemort quien levanto su varita y apuntó a Hermione. Su mirada lo decía todo: No tendría piedad.

─¡Avada Kedav… ─Voldemort se detuvo al ver el anillo que colgaba del cuello de Hermione y que ahora mostraba como un trofeo. No podía usar esa maldición o el horrocrux se vería afectado.

Su furia se enfrió. Granger era lista y no debía tomarla a la ligera.

─¿Cómo conseguiste eso, Sangresucia?

─Una se entera de cosas muy interesantes cuando es la lechuza de la familia Rosier.


	3. Chapter 3

**...**

Ya que Voldemort no se atrevía a usar ninguna maldición especialmente potente, por miedo a dañar el horrocrux, el peligro del duelo se había reducido considerablemente y Hermione solo debía preocuparse por no ser capturada.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Su rival no le daba tregua, y si no hubiera usado la carta del horrocrux, probablemente ya estaría muerta. Se estaba haciendo vieja y el cuerpo ya no le respondía como ante, además el señor oscuro era una máquina que lanzaba un conjuro tras otro. Durante sus años oculta como una lechuza no recordaba haberlo visto pelear de primera mano. Y aunque los mortífagos siempre parecían alabar sus destrezas, siempre creyó que exageraban bastante para caerle en gracia.

Hermione siempre fue consciente de las habilidades del Señor Tenebroso, pero nunca como hasta ese momento.

Voldemort usó el mobiliario de la casa para intentar acorralarla contra la pared, fallando por muy poco en capturarla. Tuvo que usar un maleficio explosivo que la envió a volar junto con sus atacantes. El aire se llenó de polvo y esos valiosos segundos le dieron la ventaja, hasta que Voldemort conjuró unas llamas azules que casi consiguen envolverla. Se parecían al fuego maldito, pero muy seguramente fueran menos intensas y su calor abrasador fuera apenas el suficiente como para matarla sin dañar el horrocrux.

Quiso revertir el conjuro del mobiliario pero el poder de Voldemort era mucho mayor y por más que Hermione fuera talentosa y hubiera aprendido bastantes trucos a lo largo de estos años, estaba claro que él la sobrepasaba por mucho.

Antes de poder atacar, él había convertido la casa de los Potter en un ente vivo que buscaba engullirla. Al momento recordó a James Potter ¿donde estaba el padre de Harry? si alguien podía hacer algo con ese hechizo era él ya que estaban en su casa.

─ _¡Avis!_

Una nutrida bandada de lechuzas exactamente iguales inundaron la habitación y a la orden de la varita de Hermione atacaron a Voldemort quien se cuidaba de eliminarlas con precisión, asegurándose de que ninguna fuera Granger. Ella por su parte, se transformaba para volar a una altura que le permitiera escapar con mayor facilidad y buscar a los Potter en medio de ese desastre.

Tal vez habían conseguido huir y si ese era el caso esa era su oportunidad para salir de allí aprovechando la distracción, pero la casa no se lo iba a permitir y comenzaron a volar todo tipo de objetos mientras se abría paso hacia la ventana más cercana. Libros, adornos, retratos, candelabros y todo tipo de objetos volaban contra ella con el único propósito de derribarla. No consiguió esquivar todos los ataques y sumado a su ala defectuosa, terminó en el suelo mientras las aves que había invocado eran eliminadas a la orden de la varita de Voldemort.

Se dio de llano contra el suelo, pero aquel golpe no era nada comparado al que vino a continuación: sentía que algo quemaba su piel, no era el dolor insoportable de una cruciatus, pero sentía la necesidad de arrancarse las plumas a picotazos y no pudiendo mantener su transformación regresó de nuevo a su forma humana.

Ya esta. Iba a morir.

 **...**

Voldemort decidió hacer algo antes de acabar con ella. La mujer siempre le había causado curiosidad y desconfianza a la vez. Algo no terminaba de encajar con toda ella y aún así había sido un factor eternamente presente a lo largo de toda su vida, siempre metiendo las narices en sus asuntos. Lo había sacado el orfanato y había intentado darle un lugar, pero siempre reprobando su comportamiento y todo cuanto hacía; bloqueando y consiguiendo evitar que lograra sus objetivos, incluso las más insignificantes.

Desde su altura la observó retorcerse en el piso, intentando soportar la maldición que le había lanzado. No era una imperdonable, de hecho, era bastante suave pues no quería usar nada que pudiera dañar el horrocrux.

Había llegado a prohibirle hablar con las serpientes. Es como si siempre hubiera querido eliminar su esencia. Como si le temiera incluso antes de tener razones para hacerlo.

¿Acaso tenía el don de la profecía?

Si ese era el caso matarla sería un desperdicio. Primero debía averiguar si sus suposiciones eran ciertas y para ello decidió dejar el horrocrux colgado de su cuello, ya que ese enlace entre ambos le permitiría entrar con facilidad en su mente.

Sonrió con suficiencia al descubrir que el que Granger hubiera llevado su horrocrux todo este tiempo iba serle de utilidad después de todo.

Despejó su mente. La ira asesina que había sentido momentos antes fue reemplazada por la satisfacción de haber encontrado una herramienta tan útil sin siquiera buscarla. Un nuevo mundo de posibilidades se abría ante sus pies.

Por fin sería capaz de saber si Potter era en verdad una amenaza tan grande para sus planes.

─ _Legeremens._


	4. Chapter 4

**...**

Andar por los caminos de la mente humana sin perderse en sus entresijos era una hazaña que pocos magos podían presumir de conseguir con relativa facilidad.

Desde joven Tom Riddle había aprendido lo bien que se le daba y lo útil que le resultaba. Su presencia era sinuosa, sutil, mimética, carente de cualquier huella que pudiera despertar sospechas y por eso mismo, peligrosa y letal como la misma maldición asesina.

Aunque en ocasiones usaba su poder para desgarrar la mente de sus víctimas con la sola fuerza de su presencia, prefería el trabajo más delicado.

Adentrarse sin que la víctima notara su presencia, hacer que la mente le diera la información que quería recibir por voluntad propia. Engañar, confundir y esperar. Podía esperar una vida entera si así lo precisaba, pues la percepción del tiempo al interior de una mente era muy diferente al tiempo en el mundo físico. Voldemort sabía eso y lo aprovechaba. Sabía que tarde o temprano conseguiría doblegar cualquier mente sin importar lo protegida que pudiera estar.

La mente de Hermione era especial. Al contrario de muchos otros oclumánticos, no estaba vacía, estaba llena, muy llena. Tan llena estaba de pensamientos voces y recuerdos volando a la vez que le era imposible separar una cosa de la otra. Debía admitir que la mente de la sangre sucia era más resistente, aunque aquello no le sorprendía. Siempre supo que era una bruja competente pese a su linaje inmundo.

Tardaría más de lo normal en poder arrancarle sus secretos. Lo molestaba haber perdido a los Potter y con ellos la oportunidad de acabar con la supuesta amenaza, pero estaba seguro que Granger tenía mucho más para ofrecer. Ya se encargaría del mocoso en otra ocasión.

Al pensar en Potter los pensamientos de Granger se empezaron a arremolinar de una forma extraña, como si se sincronizarán con los suyos. No estaba seguro de qué clase de conexión podía tener ella con esa familia y podía asegurar que los Potter no la conocían de nada, dada la actitud del padre del mocoso.

Voldemort se concentró en esa idea, tal vez la mujer tenía un conocimiento más específico de la profecía que lo involucraba. Tal vez tenía su propia visión del futuro.

Se concentró. La mejor forma de describir su presencia sería el de una masa sin forma, su esencia se adaptaba a la mente de su víctima y se moldeaba a esta pasando inadvertida y tomando lo que precisara. Solo debía esperar y la mente se revelaría a sí misma. Incluso la mente más blindada tenía agujeros de los que él se podría aprovechar.

Había una niña.

Todo estaba oscuro.

Sobre la niña había un haz de luz.

Estaba en un baño.

Era un baño de Hogwarts.

La niña sollozaba.

Él había tomado la forma de un niño con lentes.

Podía sentir el haz de luz emitiendo calidez.

 **...**

Era como nadar en un espeso mar de barro negro que la succionaba y la obligaba a hundirse cada vez que intentaba salir. Respirar nunca le había resultado más difícil y aunque la infinita oscuridad de la que era presa, la aplastaba, le resultaba infinitamente más atrayente que la vida misma

¿Había muerto?

¿Así se sentía morir?

Podía escuchar el eco de sus pensamientos, todos a la vez. Decenas de voces agolpadas en una indescifrable maraña. Pronto se dio cuenta que no le eran extrañas, las había escuchado antes y las reconocía muy bien.

Eran su voz.

Su propia voz.

Su propia voz cuando tenía once años se superpone a su voz de cuando tenía veinte.

Palabras inconexas.

Ideas abstractas.

Ecos del pasado, un pasado remoto que no siente suyo.

Es la vida de Hermione.

Hermione…

«¿Quién es Hermione?»

«Tu eres Hermione»

«¿Tú eres Hermione?»

«Yo soy Hermione»

«¿Yo soy Hermione?»

«¿Hermione es esa niña con la mano eternamente levantada?»

«¿Por qué no sonríe?»

«¿Es porque no tiene amigos?»

«¿Es porque se burlan de su cabello esponjado, sus dientes largos y su voz aguda?»

«¿Es porque se siente diferente a los demás niños?»

«¿Quién es esa niña que mira estupefacta a la mujer del sombrero puntiagudo?»

«¿Es Hermione?»

«¿Por qué está tan feliz de ir a Hogwarts?»

«Hogwarts...»

«¿Por qué se encierra en el baño?»

«¿Por qué lloras, Hermione?»

Se acercó a la pequeña que sollozaba sentada en uno de los haz de luz brillaba sobre ella iluminando parte de la estancia.

─¿Por qué lloras, Hermione?

─Porque tengo miedo.

─¿Miedo? ¿De mi?

─No, de... de _él ─_ la niña señaló a las sombras donde la luz que las cobijaba no alcanzaba a iluminar.

Un niño había entrado en el baño. Su atuendo era igual al suyo, al de Hermione. Tenía una túnica negra con el escudo de un león bordado en el lado izquierdo del pecho. Sus lentes redondos ligeramente torcidos eran evidencia de que había llegado corriendo. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad mientras se acercaba a la pequeña Hermione para tenderle una mano.

La pequeña Hermione se negó a aceptar la mano. Ya no sollozaba, pero temblaba ligeramente.

Hermione observaba, preguntandose por qué Hermione se negaba a darle la mano al niño ¿acaso no quería tener amigos? ¿no era eso por lo que había estado llorando?

─Hola, me llamo Harry Potter ─dijo el niño con entera confianza, como si supiera que, pese a haberle retirado la mano, Hermione fuera a aceptarlo.

Hermione recordó ese nombre. Lo había escuchado antes. Harry Potter era un nombre que le inspiraba confianza, no así a la pequeña Hermione.

─Puedes confiar en mí ─dijo el niño

─No, tu no eres Harry Potter ─contestó la niña.

El niño retiró por fin su mano y sonrió con suficiencia. Algo había cambiado.

Al principio era una diferencia sutil, pero los cambios empezaron a hacerse cada vez más evidentes revelando poco a poco la verdadera naturaleza de aquel que se hacía llamar «Harry Potter».

Su túnica, aunque seguía siendo negra ya no llevaba un león dorado, sino una serpiente bordada en hilo verde.

Su cabello, aunque seguía siendo de color negro, era más liso, corto y estaba prolijamente peinado.

Sus lentes habían desaparecido y los ojos ya no eran verdes, sino rojos con una línea fina en la mitad.

─Tienes una mente resistente, Granger ─Dijo el niño, pero no se dirigía a la niña Hermione, sino a ella─, pero no impenetrable.

«Lo sabe», fue lo que gritó una de las tantas voces que se arremolinaban a su alrededor, aunque Hermione no estaba segura de lo que sabía ni de por qué aquello le afectaba tanto. Un terror visceral que no era capaz de explicar con palabras. Las voces gritaban, la pequeña Hermione se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras negaba continuamente y su voz infantil se unía a la cacofonía reinante.

El haz de luz se intensificó, cegandola por un instante. Era cálido.

Entre todas las voces hubo una que se hizo escuchar con mayor fuerza. Una voz que nunca creyó volver a escuchar.

─¡Hermione!

Era una voz completamente diferente.

─¡Hermione!

Parecía preocupada.

─¡Hermione!

Hermione se empezó a sentir cansada. Muy cansada. Los miembros le pesaban y no tuvo más opción que desplomarse.

«¿Ron?» fue el último pensamiento coherente que tuvo antes de volver a sumergirse en el mar negro por segunda vez.


End file.
